


Steadfast

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [25]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: After seeing Justice in Feynriel's dream. For the prompt: "Lantern."





	Steadfast

After Feynriel’s dream, Hawke had expected Anders to need some time to recover; expected him to take the night off, at least. But when Hawke steps out of the passage to Darktown, he finds Anders on a ladder beside the clinic door, just setting the lit lantern into place.

“Hawke,” Anders greets him with a surprised smile, the lantern casting a line of light over his face and leaving the rest in shadow. And with the memory of how he’d looked in the Fade fresh in Hawke’s mind, for a moment that light could be Justice’s glow, shining over Darktown.

There had been no cracks in Anders’ skin in the Fade, that was the strange thing. Just those eyes. As if he’d been a little more comfortable in his skin, even while he’d retreated into stiff distance and formality.

And then Anders steps down from the ladder, the light sliding over his face and away.

Hawke had originally intended to end this long day at the Hanged Man, especially after an awkward mutual apology with Merrill. But. 

_The Keeper taught me in the Fade you must believe nothing but yourself,_ she’d said. And he’d grown up with the same kind of lesson.

And his footsteps had taken him toward Darktown instead, and he finds he isn’t really surprised at all to find that light shining above the door, as steadfast here as in the Fade.


End file.
